Hunt or be hunted
by MadameMeme
Summary: Scabior sucht Olive – das einzige Schlammblut, das ihm jemals entkommen ist. Olive sucht Scabior – ein Mann der für den Tod ihres Vaters verantwortlich ist. Sie gibt sich als Greifer aus um auf den richtigen Moment zu warten, um sich zu rächen.
1. Kapitel 1

**Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction „Hunt or be hunted" von DreamChaos von (.net/u/1632016/DreamChaos). Ich bin ein großer Fan dieser Geschichte und wollte sie unbedingt ins Deutsche übersetzen. Bitte reviewt, ich werde die Reviews für DreamChaos übersetzen und ich hoffe, dass es ihr viel Inspiration geben wird :)**

**Credits go to: JK Rowling natürlich und Dreamchaos.**

„_... Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn für das, was er getan hat. I will ihn tot sehen..." – Ein Auszug aus Olive Westins Tagebuch._

**Kapitel 1**

Das Mädchen war müde.

Nicht, dass sie für _sie _ein Mädchen gewesen wäre. Für die Greifer war Olive Westin ein Mann mittleren Alters mit dem Namen Xavier Booke.

Anstelle ihres langen, blonden Haares sahen sie einen kurzen grauen Pferdeschwanz – gehalten durch einen von Olives eigenen Muggel Haargummies. Anstelle ihrer großen smaragdfarbenen Augen sahen sie Xaviers kleine, perlblaue. Anstelle ihrer weichen, makellosen Haut sahen sie seinen zotteligen Bart, eine häßliche, halbmondförmige Narbe auf seiner Lippe und das widerwärtige schwarze Mal auf seinem Arm.

Olive war eine seltsame Person. Als Muggelgeborene hatte es ihrer Mutter vom Tag ihrer Geburt an von ihr gegraut. Mit neon pinken Haaren hatte sie diese Welt betreten. Ihre Mutter war nicht lange geblieben – Olive wurde erzählt, dass sie beinahe unverzüglich gegangen, wieder geheiratet und ein zweites Kind bekommen hatte. Ihre Mutter war eine Religiöse Frau gewesen, oder zumindest gab sie das vor, und ihre Entschuldigung für ihr verschwinden war gewesen, dass sie den Anti-Christ persönlich zur Welt gebracht hatte. „Welches menschliche Wesen,", pflegte ihre Mutter zu sagen. „Kann seine Form verändern? Oder die Farbe? Sie ist unnatürlich Henry und ich will mit sowas nichts zu tun haben."

Olive war Stolz und Freude ihres Vaters gewesen. Sie war so ein seltsames kleines Mädchen, dachte er manchmal. Er war bezaubert von ihrer Fähigkeit ihr Aussehen zu verändern – und gab seinen Job als rundreisender Illusionist auf um sich voll um seine kleine Olive zu kümmern. „Und das kann ich ganz ohne Scham zugeben,", dachte er manchmal für sich, wenn er seine Tochter ansah. „Keine Magie, kein Trick einer menschlichen Hand könnte jemals an sie heranreichen."

Olive sah das nicht immer so. In Jahren, in denen sie unter dem öffentlichen Druck gelitten hatte, war sie bitter geworden. Wieso war niemand so wie sie? Wieso durfte sie sich vor anderen nicht verwandeln?

„Die Leute sind wie Haie.", würde ihr Vater sagen. „Sie riechen Blut und dann schwärmen sie aus. Deine Magie ist wunderbar Olive. Teile sie nur mit denen, denen du vollkommen vertraust.

Olive glaubte nicht, dass es Magie war. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass es etwas wunderbares war. Sie war ein Freak und nichts mehr.

Sie war elfeinhalb Jahre alt, als sie ihren Brief von Hogwarts bekam. Ein großer, seltsamer Mann in einem lustigen Umhang hatte ihn ihr gebracht, da sie eine Muggelgeborene war, wie er es genannt hatte. Olive war sich sicher, auf einen gemeinen Scherz hereingefallen zu sein, bis er plötzlich, mit einem lauten Knacken verschwand und dann wieder auftauchte. Das nannte man, wie sie später lernte, _apparieren_und sie würde in ihren späteren Jahren als Hogwartsschülerin ziemlich gut darin sein. Selbst Dumbledore dachte, dass Olive ein seltsames Wesen war. Muggel konnten einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe zur Welt bringen, aber es war sehr selten ein Kind zu bekommen, dass ein Metamorphmagus war. Nicht unmöglich, hatte er Olive versichert, die Angst hatte, sogar in der Zaubererwelt eine Außenseiterin zu bleiben.

Ihr Vater war sogar nich aufgeregter als sie selbst.

„Ich werde nie wieder Muggel Magie benutzen.", sagte er in einem fröhlichen Ton, und versuchte sich in der Zauberersprache auszudrücken, während sie durch die Winkelgasse liefen. „Nichts in meiner Welt, wird jemals hiermit zu vergleichen sein!"

Neunundzwanzig Tage vor ihrem zwölften Geburtstag, wurde Olive nach Ravenclaw sortiert. Ihr vorheriges Leben, in dem sie die meiste Zeit damit verbracht hatte, in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und zu lesen, hatte sicherlich zur endgültigen Entscheidung beigetragen.

Der sprechende Hut hatte gesagt, dass sie zu verschlossen anderen gegenüber war, um nach Hufflepuff zu kommen. Sie war nicht mutig genug für Gryffindor. Olive musste einfach nach Ravenclaw, hatte der Hut entschieden, weil es kein anderes Haus gab, in das er sie hätte stecken können. Und obwohl sie kalt und abweisend anderen gegenüber war, hatte der sprechende Hut ihr zugeflüstert, dass eine Muggelgeborene nach Slytherin zu schicken, nichts wäre, was ein dummer Hut wie er ihr wünschen würde.

Eine Mugelgeborene.

Ein Schlammblut, was später zu ihrem Verhängnis werden würde.

Schlammblut, so würde sie ihr Peiniger später ebenfalls nennen, als er ihr Gesicht in den Schlamm drückte, auf ihr lag und sie hart auf den Boden presste – und dabei sicher noch mehr Blutergüsse hinterließ.

Aber das geschiet später in Olives Geschichte. Sogar noch später als jetzt, als sie in ihrem Zelt lag, nach einer langen Nacht der Jagd.

Olive lag dort auf ihren Bett und wunderte sich über so viele Dinge. Sie fragte sich, ob Potter, g

Granger und Weasley zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen waren. Bestimmt waren auch sie auf der Flucht – so wie sie – und sie hoffte, dass sie sie nicht so nah an den Feind herangekommen waren, wie es ihr in den letzten Paar Monaten geschehen war. Sie fragte sich, ob Draco Malfoy sich entschieden hatte ein Todesser zu werden oder ob es lediglich das Erbe seiner Familie war, dass auf ihm lastete. Olive hatte sich eine Zeit lang für ihn interessiert, als sie in Hogwarts gewesen war, aber sie wusste, dass er sich niemals mit ihr hätte treffen dürfen, obwohl sie ihn oft dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, während sie ihre Freunde damit unterhielt ihr Aussehen zu verändern.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals den Tod ihres Vaters rächen würde.

„Booke!", rief er und betrat das Zelt.

Olive hasste ihn mehr als alles auf der Welt.

Sein langes, dunkles Haare war zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, und zeigte sein müdes und unrasiertes Gesicht.

„Übernimm die Wache, ich muss schlafen."

Olive nickte vorsichtig in ihrer männlichen Erscheinung und stand auf, und versuchte das Zelt so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, als sie merkte, dass er tief einatmete.

Sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Hey du alter Wichser!", rief er ihr zu und verursachte Olive dazu sich langsam wieder umzudrehen. „Du warst schon wieder in diesem Pub, was? Dasselbe Mädchen, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen."

Olive zuckte ihre Schultern und legte ein dümmliches Grinsen auf, drehte sich wieder weg und verließ das Zelt. Ihr Lächeln verflüchtigte sich.

Es war überhaupt nichts lustiges an der Sache.

Scabior war einer der besten Greifer des Ministeriums, dank seiner hervorragend geschärften Sinne, die er erhalten hatte, indem er Greyback ein wenig an ihm hatte kratzen lassen. Er hatte neben seinem perfkten Gehör, katzengleiche Augen und einen empfindlichen Geruchssinn, der Olive verfolgte wie eine Plage.

Scabior dachte, dass es lustig war, dass ein alter Mann wie Booke nach Geißblatt roch. Manchmal, nach Tagen voller harter Arbeit, verschwand der Geruch. Booke würde für eine Weile verschwinden, vermutlich zu einem Pub gehen, und mit diesem lieblichen Geruch zurück kehren. Scabior hoffte, dass er eines Tages die Frau treffen würde, zu der dieser Geruch gehörte. Es erinnerte ihn an sie. Es erinnerte ihn an die Blamage, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie ihm entkommen war.

Olive war froh, dass die Männer, mit denen sie auf die Jagd ging, ständig Dinge annahmen. „Nimm niemals etwas an.", hatte ihr Vater ihr stets mit einem Lachen gesagt. „Oder du wirst ziemlich schnell in Schwierigkeiten stecken."

Ihre „Pub Affaire" war allerdings lediglich die Möglichkeit, den nähesten Fluss, Bach oder Tümpel zu finden, und sich ein wohlverdientes Bad zu gönnen. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie nach Geißblatt roch, oder dass dieser düstere Mann sich von ihrem Geruch angezogen fühlte.

Als Olive an den Grenzen des Campes auf und ab lief, nahm sie ihren letzten Gedanken wieder auf.

Würde sie sich jemals für den Tod ihres Vater rächen?

Sie hatte eine Menge von Gelegenheiten gehabt das zu tun, aber gleichzeitig war es ihr jedes Mal für zu gefährlich erschienen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Vater sie beobachtete und sie dafür verurteilte auch nur darüber nachzudenken, einen anderen Menschen zu töten. Nicht, dass sie Angst gehabt hätte, jemanden zu töten. Sie hatte es bereits vorher getan.

Sie wusste bereits – Wochen bevor irgendein Greifer im Haus ihres Vaters aufgetaucht war – dass sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde in ihrem letzten Schuljahr. Der Wind hatte sich gedreht und sie spürte, das Böse aufkommen. Unsicher, welche Maßnahmen sie treffen sollte, saß sie in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster, Tag für Tag und wartete unwillkommene Besucher ab. Olive und ihr Vater lebten Gegenüber von einem kleinen Park, in dem sich eines Tages plötzlich eine Gruppe von ziemlich heruntergekommenen Männern aufhielt. Fünf Männer, alle in schwarze, abgenutzte Klamotten gekleidet, saßen an dem kleinen Picknick Tisch. Und da war noch ein anderer, der etwas abseits von den anderen war.

Er saß alleine auf einer der Schaukeln, und schubste sich hin und wieder an, sodass die Schaukel stets ein wenig in Bewegung war. Er trug eine karierte Hose, schwarze Schuhe und einen lachsfarbenen Schal, den Olive lustig fand. Während die anderen dort saßen und redeten, sagte er nur das nötigste und seine Augen verließen niemals Olives Schlafzimmerfenster. Zuerst war sie alarmiert, als sie bemerkte, dass dieser zottelige Bohemian sie von der anderen Straßenseite an anstarrte, aber sie beruhigte sich nach einer oder zwei Stunden, und realisierte, dass sie, wenn sie wegen ihr dort waren, sicher bereits etwas getan hätten.

Olive beobachtete sie bis zum Nachmittag, während ihre Gedanken bei ihrem Vater waren, der ihr einschärfte, „niemals aufzugeben und immer im Licht zu bleiben", nachdem sie zusammengebrochen war in Sorge um ihn in diesem Krieg. Er würde stundenlang unten in seinem Schaukelstuhl sitzen, genau wie sie und Hass würde sein Herz erfüllen, Hass für diese Macht, die seiner einst so farbenprächtigen Tochter das angetan hatte.

Olives Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den seltsamen Mann zurückgelenkt, wenn er alle halbe Stunde oder so, in seine Tasche griff und eine Zigarette hervorzog. „Nichts seltsames daran.", dachte sie, froh darüber, dass er nicht seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog, falls er überhaupt einen hatte. Sie war mal wieder paranoid, sagte sie sich selbst. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob dieser Mann ein Zauberer war, oder nicht.

Nach einer Weile stellte sie amüsiert fest, dass er seinen Kopf zur Seite legen würde, wenn sie es tat. Es alarmierte sie nicht, wieso auch immer, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits angenommen, dass er ein Muggel war, und seine ihr folgende Bewegung, eine unterbewusste Handlung war.

Angenommen.

Sie nahm ebenfalls an, dass er sie, tief in Gedanken versunken nicht sehen konnte. Oder zumindest nicht wahrnahm, dass sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Olive fragte sich, welchen Gedanken er wohl nachhing, dass er sich bereits den ganzen Nachmittag lang in diesem hypnotischen Zustand befand.

Eine Weile später, fiel Olive auf, dass sie an diesem Tag noch nicht geduscht hatte. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf den seltsamen Mann, als sie sich aufrichtete und sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Er lächelte, aber sie sah es nicht mehr. Er hingegen sah sie perfekt. Sie trug eine blaue Zip-Jacke und sie hatte eine Diamantenkette um ihren Hals. Olive hatte _es_ nicht gesehen – das rote Band, dass im seinen linken Oberarm gewickelt war. Dieser Mann war ein Greifer und er war wegen Olive da.

Sie hörte das Radio ihres Vaters leise ein Lied von Frank Sinatra spielen, bis sie das Wasser aufdrehte, und der Raum sich mit heißem Dampf füllte.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite war der lustige Mann aufgestanden.

„Also, sind wir soweit, Scabior?", fragte einer der Männer, denen er lediglich zunickte. Die fünf Männer folgten ihm über die Straße und standen hinter ihm, als er an die Tür klopfte.

Olive hörte das Klopfen nicht. Sie hörte die Schreie nicht, das „Wo ist sie?" oder das „Crucio!". Sie hörte die leisen Schritte des lustigen Mannes nicht, als er die Treppe hinaufging und seine Hand auf die warme Badezimmetüre legte, oder wie er ihren Geißblattgeruch tief einatmete, der mit dem heißen Dampf aus der Tür hinausströmte.

Sie sah nicht, wie Scabior seine Augen schloss, als sie das Wasser abdrehte, und die letzten warmen Wellen ihres Geruches einatmete.

Olive hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie kurz davor war, in die Falle zu gehen.

Sie wickelte ein Handtuch um ihr langes blondes Haar und ein anderes um ihren Körper und lachte, weil sie ihre Kleider in ihrem Schlafzimmer vergessen hatte. Sie war zu beschäftigt gewesen, über den Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite nachzudenken.

Scabior lächelte über ihr Lachen, die Aufregung über den Höhepunkt seiner Jagd baute sich auf. Er dachte daran, wie er ihr Lachen in schreie verwandeln würde, und wie ihr süßer Duft mit dem von Blut vermischt werden würde.

Er hoffte, dass sie kämpfen würde. Er liebte es, wenn sie kämpften. Sein Magen kribbelte, als er sich vorstellte, wie sie sich in ihren Fesseln winden würde.

Er wartete geduldig vor der Tür darauf, dass sie sich abgetrocknet haben würde und fragte sich, wieso er solche grausamen Sachen mochte, oder wann er genau festgestellte hatte, dass er es mochte, andere zu verletzen. Er sinnierte darüber, wie krank er geworden war.

Das Türschloss klickte, aber sie zögerte und Scabior realisierte seinen Fehler – die Musik war ausgegangen, nachdem der Kampf im Wohnzimmer stattgefunden hatte.

Olive dachte kurz an ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Zimmer und daran, dass die Musik aus war und den Fakt, dass das sicher wieder nur ihre Paranoia war. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, drückte die Tür auf und rief ängstlich nach ihrem Vater. Sie unterbrach sich abrupt, als sie feststellte, dass der lustige Mann von vorhin vor ihr stand.

„Hallo, Süße.", sagte der seltsame Mann und atmete tief ein, als er seine Augen schloss.

Ihre beiden Körper füllten sich mit Adrenalin – ihrer vor Angst und seiner vor Vorfreude auf die Jagd.

Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrücken, um zu ihrem Zauberstab in ihr Zimmer zu kommen und krallte ihr Handtuch fest. Er machte schnell einen Schritt vor sie und schlang seine Arme fest um sie. Olive wehrte sich, als er sie fest gegen die Wand schleuderte. Ein schneller Schluchzer verließ ihren Mund – zur Hälfte durch den Schmerz, zur anderen Hälfte, weil sie realisierte. Sie hatte die Mission ihren Vater zu beschützen, verfehlt. Sie hatte angenommen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass dieser Mann – jetzt nicht mehr so lustig – harmlos war.

„Lass mich los!", verlangte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Sie kämpfte. Sein Magen kribbelte wieder, als er merkte, dass es ihn erregte. Das Geißblatt umwaberte ihn mit jeder Bewegung, die sie machte, verstärkte sich mit jedem Mal, in dem sie nach ihrem Vater schrie, und tanzte in unsichtbaren Vibrationen durch die Luft.

Von dem Moment fasziniert, fasste er eine Handvoll ihres Haares – und senkte sein Gesicht in die feuchten Locken.

Olive nutzte die Möglichkeit um ihr Knie gezielt dorthin zu bringen, wo es wehtat. Er ließ einen Schmerzensschrei verlauten, fühlte aber wie sein Blut mit Luft erfüllt wurde. Wenn er etwas noch mehr mochte, als wenn sie kämpften, dann war es, wenn sie zurückgaben.

Sie sah ihn an, schockiert, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihrem Angreifer Schmerz zuzufügen, erholte sich von dem Schock und versuchte schnell zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen.

Er stieß einen Laut der Frustration aus, griff nach ihrem Knöchel und brachte sie zum Fall, ihr Kopf schlug hart gegen den Flurtisch. Olive lag für einen Moment still, benebelt von dem was gerade passiert war. Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als ihr Bewusstsein durch das ihr Gesicht herabströmende Blut wieder klar wurde. Sie versuchte sich am Boden festzukrallen, als er sie zurückzog und ihr Handtuch rutschte nach oben. Scabior kletterte auf sie hinauf, griff eine Handvoll von ihrem Haar und drückte ihren Kopf in einem seltsamen Winkel nach unten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich anzugreifen, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut!", zischte er und drückte sein Gesicht in ihren ungeschützten Nacken.

Olive Schuchzer waren unterdrückt und schwach, als sie das Blut in ihren Mund fließen spürte. Er liebte den Geruch davon fast genauso, wie ihren eigenen, und es brachte ihn beinahe zur Extase.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab?", fragte er, während seine Lippen über ihren Nacken streiften.

Sie konnte nur den schrecklichen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf fühlen, und die Gänsehaut, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper zog, mit jedem Atemzug, den er von ihren Haar nahm.

Lediglich Schluchzer kamen aus ihren Mund.

Er würde sie vergewaltigen. Er würde sie töten.

Sie konnte bereits etwas Hartes an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren, und es brachte sie dazu ihr Gesicht in Ekel zu verziehen.

„Was für eine schreckliche Art zu sterben.", dachte sie, als ein weiterer zittriger Schluchzer ihren Mund verließ.

Sie würde nicht antworten und er würde wütend, schlug ihren Kopf auf den harten Holzboden, bis sie protestierend aufschrie.

„Wo. Ist. Dein. Zauberstab?"

Sie hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl, oder?

„Zwischen den Kissen auf meiner Fensterbank.", krächzte sie und ließ ihn ein anerkennendes Brummen vernehmen.

„Braves Mädchen.", sprach er in ihr Haar und beugte sich noch näher um in ihren Nacken zu beißen. Der Schmerz ließ ihren ganzen Körper zusammenkrampfen und Olive stieß einen Schrei und einen erneuten Schluchzer des Schmerzes aus und schrie erneut nach ihrem Vater.

Unten lag ihr Vater gefesselt und geknebelt in einer Ecke des Raumes, und die Männer unterhielten sich damit den Muggel abwechselnd mit Crucio zu quälen.

Wieso brauchte Scabior so lange?

Oben hatte Scabior den Zauberstab des Mädchens gefunden, sie lag noch immer im Flur.

Er lächelte, als seine Aufgabe dem Ende entgegen ging – sie hatte aufgegeben. Sie war nun kein Spaß mehr für ihn. Sein Körper beruhigte sich und er fühlte einen kleinen Stich von Enttäuschung dafür, dass es so schnell vorübergegangen war. Er lächelte auf sie herab, roch das Geißblatt und Blut zum letzten Mal. Schade, dass sie ein Schlammblut war – sie war so eine Schönheit.

Er nahm sie auf seinen Arm, das Handtuch war immer noch locker um ihren Körper gewicket, und trug sie nach unten, wo die Männer johlten und gröhlten, als sie das halbnackte Mädchen sahen.

Zu Scabiors Freude, kämpfte ihr niedergerungener Vater gegen seine Fesseln mit Tränen gefüllten Augen, als er seine Tochter sah.

Scabior hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Olive ihren Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte, als er sie nach unten getragen hatte.

Er warf sie unsanft auf die Couch, als sie einen erneuten Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und gut darauf achtete, dass niemand ihren Zauberstab bemerken würde. Ihr Körper schmerzte und ihr Bewusstsein schien zu schwinden.

Scabior sah missbilligend auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt, das Ministerium ist schon geschlossen für heute. Booke und Booke.", sagte er zu zwei gleichaussehenden Männern. „Kümmert euch um den Muggel. Fesselt das Mädchen und bringt sie ins Camp. Sie wird heute Nacht in meinem Zelt sein.", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln in die Richtung von Olives Vater. „Der Rest von euch kommt mit mir, um das Camp aufzubauen."

Die Männer nickten.

„Epping Forest, im Tal.", sagte er mit einem Nicken, und er und die anderen drei disapparierten.

Die beiden Männer glucksten, als sie auf Olives beinahe nackten Körper heruntersahen, und bemerkten, wie das Blut an ihr herunter rann und Beulen sich formten.

„War was unsanft mit dir, dieser Scabior, was?", fragte der kleinere von ihnen. Olive stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Hälfte seiner Nase fehlte, gab aber weiterhin vor, emotionslos zu sein.

Sie wartete darauf, den Obliviate anwenden zu können, der sie für immer aus dem Gedächtnis ihres Vaters löschen würde.

Der Moment kam nicht.

Der mit der Narbe auf der Lippe hob seinen Zauberstab und sie hoffte, dass ihr Vater bald wieder seine einfache Freude an der Muggelmagie haben könnte.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Sie ließ ein Wimmern vernehmen, als das Licht die Augen ihres Vaters verließ.

Olive zerbrach.

Sie dachte jeden Tag an diesen Abend zurück – und bereute jeden ihrer Schritte.

Sie dachte nun daran, als sie das Camp zum dritten Mal umrundete und auf Muggel oder Muggelgeborene lauschte. Vielleicht sogar Halbblüter. Was würde ihr Vater denken? Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie seinen Rat missachten – den Rat an den sie gedacht hatte, als sie Scabior über die Straße hin beobachtet hatte, nichtahnend, welche Gefahren er mit sich brachte.

„Bleib immer im Licht.", hatte er gesagt.

War sie im Licht? Sie bezweifelte es.

Sie fühlte sich ständig beschämt durch ihre Handlungen. Sie hatte die Booke Brüder mit ihrem versteckten Zauberstab getötet. Sie hatte Xaviers Kleider und Identität gestohlen. Nachdem sie zu dem exakten Punkt appariert war, den Scabior ihr mittgeteilt hatte, spielte sie ihnen ein inniges Weinen vor, um ihre eigene, mädchenhafte Stimme zu verbergen und erzählte ihnen Lüge über Lüge – Wie das Mädchen auf einmal einen Zauberstab gehabt hatte, wie sie Alexander getötet hatte, nachdem dieser ihren Vater umgebracht hatte, wie sie selber nur mit knapper Not entkommen war. Scabior belegte Xavier mit einem Crucio nach dem anderen, unwissend dass er genau das Mädchen war, dass er suchte. Genau das Mädchen, dass Rache wollte.

Hier war sie, direkt unter seiner Nase, einige Monate nach dem Tod ihres Vaters – und jagte diese unschuldigen Leute in Xaviers Körper um selber sicher zu bleiben. Sie konnte ihren Schmerz fühlen, wenn sie weinten, aber sie machte weiter. Sie brachte sie weiterhin ins Ministerium, wohlwissend, dass sie getötet werden würden. Es war Überleben, würde sie sich dann sagen. Es war jagen, oder gejagt zu werden.

Scabior lag im Zelt, umgeben von diesem Geruch. Er schien ihm überall hin zu folgen – und quälte ihn damit, dass er auf das Mädchen hereingefallen war.

Er würde sie finden, dafür, dass sie ihn so blamiert hatte. Und er schwor sich, dass er sie nach ihrem Vater schreien lassen würde, der nicht mehr da war.

Und so blieben sie beide wach in dieser Nacht – sie umkreiste ihn mit ihrem süßen Duft. Sie war hinter ihm her und er hinter ihr. Und sie waren beide auf eines aus: Rache.


	2. Kapitel 2

„_Heute hat er mir eine kleine Pause gegönnt und ich dachte, er wäre einfach nur nett. Mann, ging das nach Hinten los." – Auszug aus Olive Westins Tagebuch_

Kapitel 2

Scabior war nicht dumm.

Er war nicht blöd, oder dämlich oder ignorant.

Er war 27 Jahre alt und hatte die letzten Jahre seines Lebens damit verbracht in Askaban zu verrotten.

Eigentlich hielt er sich für ziemlich brillant. Er war ein Überlebenskünstler.

Er war einer der besten Greifer des Ministeriums, und das brachte ihm mehr Geld ein, als den Anderen. Er war dankbar für die geschwungene Narbe die sich noch immer auf seinem Rücken abzeichnete und die ihm die Fähigkeit gab, so gut in seinem Job zu sein. Es war Teil des Deals – Ein Kratzer von Greyback mit dem Versprechen ein Greifer zu werden und lebenslange Dienerschaft für den dunklen Lord im Austausch für seine Freiheit.

Sogar die Todesser in Askaban hatten den ein oder anderen Deal machen müssen, um freigelassen zu werden.

Und obwohl er sich nicht besonders für die Schule interessiert hatte, war er in den meisten Fächern recht gut gewesen. Beim Abschluss war er unter den 10 besten Schülern gewesen.

Der Punkt den Scabior nun versuchte sich selbst klarzumachen war einfach – es war nicht viel schief gelaufen in der letzten Zeit.

Keiner seiner Gefangenen war ihm jemals davon gekommen.

Keiner – bis auf sie.

„Olive Westin", dachte er düster.

Sie hatte ihn reingelegt.

Ein Schlammblut, völlig hilflos, hatte ihn, einen erfahrenen Greifer hereingelegt.

Sie war außer Gefecht gewesen, ohne Zauberstab in nichts mehr als einem feuchten Handtuch. Sie hatte versucht zu kämpfen. Sie hatte versucht sich zu wehren. Sie hatte aufgegeben.

„Sie hat vorgegeben, aufzugeben", korrigierte er sich selbst.

Sie hatte es nicht getan.

Olive hatte ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche eines erfahrenen Greifers geklaut. Sie hatte einen ausgewachsenen Todesser ganz alleine getötet.

Sie war davon gekommen.

Scabior strich geistesabwesend über seine Lippen.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gelächter der anderen Greifer, als sie die Neuigkeiten gehört hatten.

Der schreckliche Scabior, vermutlich der beste Greifer des Ministeriums, hatte ein Schlammblut entkommen lassen.

Er war ein Witz.

Scabior hasste das Mädchen.

Er würde nachts wachliegen mit seinen quälenden Fantasien, sein Atem würde schwer werden, wenn er daran dachte, wie er das Mädchen würgen würde, während er sie vergewaltigte. Sie würde schreien und um sich schlagen in seinen Gedanken, weinen und bluten – bis der letzte Atemzug ihren Körper verließ.

Vielleicht würde ihr Geruch dann endlich von ihr ablassen.

Aber wie Scabior sich unzählige Male gesagt hatte: Es war nicht einfach.

Sie schien immer in seiner Nähe zu sein – und quälte ihn. Er konnte sie überall riechen und er wusste, dass das keine Halluzination war. Er hatte zu viele Jahre in Askaban verbracht, in denen er duftenden Braten gerochen hatte, um auf so etwas hereinzufallen.

Olive Westin war nahe. Sie war immer nahe.

Geißblatt war kein gewöhnlicher Geruch für eine Frau. Die meisten Rochen nach Lavendel, oder Rosen, oder Kaugummi.

Nie nach Geißblatt.

Er hatte es nur bei Olive gerochen. Scabior fand es seltsam, dass Booke plötzlich diesen Geruch mit sich trug. Er hatte tagelang darüber nachgedacht, ob es möglich war, dass eine andere Frau diesen einzigartigen Geruch haben könnte. Aber er war zu nahe an diesem ungewöhnlichen Duft, den Olive getragen hatte.

Er wusste, dass sie es war. Und er wusste, dass es Olives Geruch war, der ständig auf Xavier Bookes Körper hing.

Scabior hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet – und gab vor zu glauben, dass Booke eine Affaire in irgendeinem Pub hatte.

Aber er wusste es.

Er wusste, dass es das Mädchen war.

Und er hatte bereits entschieden, dass er, wenn Booke sie fickte, ihn töten würde. Keine Frage. Scabior fand, dass es ihm zustand, die Unschuld des Mädchens zu nehmen.

Er wollte ihr alles und das Letzte nehmen, was sie noch hatte. Er würde ihre Würde nehmen, ihren Stolz und er würde ihren Selbstwert nehmen.

Olive Westin würde nichts mehr sein, nachdem er mit ihr fertig war.

Ein Körper – und nicht mehr.

Er saß in seinem Zelt und überlegte, ob er Bookes Tasche durchsuchen sollte. Sie stand dort so unschuldig gegen Bookes Bett gelehnt.

Er hatte den potenziellen Verräter schließlich nicht umsonst aus dem Zelt geschickt. Er hatte die Absicht seine Tasche zu durchsuchen bereits gehabt, als der Geruch zum ersten Mal an ihm erschienen war. War es das Wert? Er hatte keinen Beweis um Booke etwas vorzuwerfen, aber er vermutete, dass er nichts in der Tasche finden würde, sobald er das Geßblatt nicht mehr roch.

Er lag falsch.

Seine Neugier brachte ihn letztendlich dazu, die Tasche zu öffnen.

Der einfache Rucksack explodierte förmlich vor dem Duft, er verteiltesich schnell im Zelt aus und bereitete sich auf allem aus, was in der Nähe war.

„Unaufspürbarer Anti-Geruchs-Zauber."

Scabior knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er den Inhalt der Tasche schnell auf das Bett war.

Ein paar Klamotten zum wechseln. Bookes Greifer Ausweis. Ein weißes Handtuch. Ein benutztes Stück Seife. Eine … Frauenhose?

Und Schuhe?

Und pinke Socken?

Scabiors Hände wühlten sich durch die Sachen und Hitze stieg in sein Gesicht.

Ein Buch mit Muggelmärchen?

Ein Bild des Muggelvaters?

Seine Hände zitterten.

Ein BH?

Slips?

Scabior zerknitterte die Baumwollhöschen in seiner Faust, als er seine finale Entdeckung machte.

Olives Diamantenkette.

Es war ein Verräter unter ihnen – und es würde vermutlich Bookes Leben kosten. Dass Booke das Mädchen fickte war wie ein himmelschreiendes Gelächter in Scabiors Gesicht.

Scabior hatte seine Grenze erreicht.

Er stopfte die Sachen schnell zurück in die Tasche, als er die Schritte von den anderen Greifern draußen hörte. Booke kam in das Zelt und deutete nach draußen. Es ärgerte Scabior, dass Booke seit dem Tod seines Bruders kaum noch sprach. Es war ziemlich langweilig mit jemandem im Zelt zu wohnen, der nicht redetet – Verräter hin oder her.

„Willst du wieder zu diesem Pub, Booke?"

Scabiors Gedächtnis klickte – er wollte das Mädchen sehen, als finalen Beweis. Er wollte einen Blick auf ihr langes, goldenes Haar werfen. Und den starken Geruch auf ihrer Haut riechen – wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde.

„Stop."

Er bewegte seine Beine schnell, als er ein Ziehen in seiner Hose bemerkte. Wann würde ihr Hohn enden?

Booke sah ihn langsam an und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Geh ruhig. Ich werde Wache halten, während du deinen Spaß hast.",sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Olive nickte mit Bookes Kopf. Scabior gab ihm niemals einfach nur so Freizeit – und sie würde das nicht einfach ignorieren.

Sie griff ihre Tasche, mit einem echten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und verließ das Zelt, um zu dem kleinen See zu gehen, den sie früher am Tag gesehen hatte.

Olive merkte nicht, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Man konnte ihr keine Vorwürfe machen – Scabior war sehr erfahren. Seine Schritte waren so still wie der Tod als er gut 50 Meter hinter ihr herlief.

Als Olive den See endlich erreichte, zog sie Xaviers Kleider schnell aus, unwissend, dass Scabior hinter ihr war, oder das seine Sicht kurz von einem Baum, den er umrunden musste, eingeschränkt wurde. Als er den See voll im Blick hatte, sah er nichts, außer ein paar Kleidern, die in der Nähe des Wassers lagen. Luftblasen stiegen auf, als Olive die Wasseroberfläche erreichte. Sie hatte sich an kalte Bäder gewöhnt und fand, dass es am einfachsten war, wenn man einfach einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und eintauchte.

Scabior wartete aufmerksam darauf, dass sich das Mädchen zeigen würde.

Er roch sie, bevor er sie sah.

Der Geruch traf ihn unerwartet, brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, als seinen Körper ein Schauer überfuhr. Er sah sich um und seine Augen fixierten ihren goldenen Kopf.

Da war sie.

Da war sie, direkt vor seiner Nase.

In seiner Vorstellung drückten seine Hände ihre Kehle zu, während er in sie eintauchte.

Scabior entfloh ein harter Seufzer, als sie ihre Hände an ihren Kopf hob, und begann, sie mit dem Seifenstück einzuseifen, dass er vorher gefunden hatte, ihre Brüste spähten verlockend aus dem Wasser.

Sie war so verletzlich. Er könnte sie ohne Probleme einfach hier nehmen, wenn er wollte. Aber er wollte eine schwierigere Herausforderung. Das war zu einfach.

Scabior war so von dem nackten Mädchen vor sich abgelenkt, dass er gar nicht mehr an Booke dachte.

Olive dachte, dass sie einen Ast im Unterholz hatte knacken hören und sah sich schnell um. Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, suchte nach jemandem, der sie beobachtete, aber nach einem Moment war sie sich sicher, dass es nur ihre Einbildung gewesen war.

„Paranoia", dachte sie schnell.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie nur paranoid gewesen war, als die Musik ihres Vater plötzlich aus gewesen war.

Was hatte er noch gehört? Sie konnte sich nur schwach an die Details dieses Tages erinnern. Eigentlich konnte sie sich sowieso nur noch schwer an das erinnern, was in ihrem vorigen Leben, bevor sie ein Greifer gewesen war, geschehen war. Es war so, als ob alles sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Vielleicht wollte sich ihr Körper nicht mehr an all die schrecklichen Dinge erinnern, die er durchgemacht hatte.

Olive schloss ihre Augen, als sie angestrengt darüber nachdachte, was das letzte Lied gewesen war, das ihr Vater angehört hatte. Sie zögerte für einige Sekunden und hob frustriert beide Hände an ihren Kopf – ohne zu wissen, dass sie den Mann, der sie heimlich aus dem Unterholz heraus beobachtete, nur noch mehr damit erregte, dass sie ihre obere Hälfte entblößte. Und endlich fiel es ihr ein.

„Summer Wind.", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und ein kleines Lächeln kam über ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob es exakt das letzte Lied gewesen war, aber es war das, was sie zuletzt gehört hatte, bevor sie ins Badezimmer gegangen war. Sie war glücklich, sich an etwas erinnert zu haben, nach all diesen harten Tagen, seit ihr Vater gestorben war.

Er hatte „Summer Wind" gehört, das eines seiner Lieblingslieder gewesen war. Der Gedanke an ihn, wie er es leise sang, wenn er spätabends in seinem Schaukelstuhl saß, ließ ihr Lächeln traurig werden.

„The Summer Wind-", fing sie sanft an zu singen, und wollte sich an ihren Vater erinnern, als das, was er war, und nicht als einen Mann, der verängstigt und gefesselt auf dem Boden liegend, gestorben war. „– came blowin' in –"

Scabior beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Sang sie etwa?

„- from across the sea. It lingered there -"

Er fand, dass sie eine süße und seidige Stimme hatte, die perfekt zu ihrem einlullenden Duft passte.

„- to touch your hair and walk with me."

Scabior dachte, dass ihre süße Stimme und ihr Duft zu unschuldig für ihren Körper und die dunklen Fantasien waren, die er von ihr hatte.

"All summer long," Olive continued, washing the grit from her body, "we sang a song and then we strolled that golden sand."

He could feel the snugness of his pants as she continued her hypnotic lullaby, entrancing him with her breasts as they danced over the water.

"Two sweethearts and the summer wind."

She paused for a moment, ducking her head back under the water to wash the plain soap from her hair to prevent residue.

"Like painted kites, those days and nights -"

He thought only of her wet hair plastered to her neck. Her naked body. Her delicious smell.

"- they went flying by."

„All Summer long", fuhr Olive fort und wusch sich den Schmutz vom Körper. „we sang a song and then we strolled that golden sand."

Er konnte die Enge seiner Hose fühlen, als sie mit ihrem hypnotischen Gesang fortfuhr und ihn mit ihren Brüsten, die über das Wasser tanzten, verzauberte.

„Two sewathearts in the summerwind."

Sie pausierte einen Moment und tauchte ihren Kopf wieder ins Wasser, um sie Seife aus ihren Haaren zu waschen.

„Like painted kites, those days and nights –"

Er dachte an ihr nasses Haar, dass auf ihrem Nacken klebte. Ihren nackten Körper. Ihren verführerischen Duft.

„ – they went flying by."

Er dachte daran ihr Haar zu packen.

„The world was new beneath the blue -"

Er dachte daran, wie er sie auf den Boden pressen würde.

„- umbrella sky."

Er dachte daran, sie zu verletzen.

„Then softer than -"

Sie zu beißen.

„- a piper man -"

In ihr Fleisch zu schneiden.

„- one day, it called to you."

Sie zu würgen.

„I lost you. I lost you to -"

Wie er sie zum Schreien bringen würde.

„- the summer wind."

Wie er sie zum weinen bringen würde.

„The autumn wind -"

Wie sie sich wehrte.

„- and the winter winds -"

Und kämpfte.

„- they have come and gone."

Wie er sie schlug.

„And still those days -"

Und sie boxte.

„- those lonely days -"

Ihr Schmerzen zufügte.

„- go on and on."

Sie vergewaltigte.

„And guess who sighs -"

Und sie dazu bringen würde, es zu mögen.

„- his lullabies-"

Wie er sie zum stöhnen bringen würde.

„- through nights that never end?"

Wie er ihr Blut fühlen würde.

„My fickle friend -"

Wie er ihren kalten Körper fühlen würde.

„- the summer wind."

Scabior stieß ein frustriertes Grummeln aus, als er merkte, dass sie aufhörte zu singen und ihren Körper wieder ins Wasser senkte.

Er würde sie sich nehmen.

Er würde sie sich heute Nacht nehmen.

Scabior sah, wie das Mädchen aus dem Wasser stieg,ihr Körper nun völlig sichtbar für ihn, als sie sich abtrocknete. Sie zog sich Xaviers Sachen an – was Scabior nicht einmal bemerkte, bis sie sich plötzlich vor seinen Augen in den alten Mann verwandelte.

„Diese verdammte Schlampe.", zischte er atemlos.

Diese dumme Fotze. Kein Wunder, dass er sie überall roch. Booke fickte sie nicht. Er war Sie!

Was für eine hinterhältige Hure.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, machte er kehrt um zum Camp zurückzukehren. Er befahl den anderen das Camp zusammenzupacken und ihn in zwei Stunden einer Höhle in Schottland zu treffen. Innerhalb von Minuten waren sie weg und hatten nur Scabiors und Olives Zelt zurückgelassen.

Scabior saß am Zelteingang und wartete, sein Magen kribbelte vor Aufregung auf das Kommende. Booke tauchte einige Zeit später aus dem Wald aus und sah ein wenig verwirrt aus.

„Sie hatten schon gegessen.", log Scabior, der sich schon eine Geschichte zurecht gelegt hatte. „Deswegen habe ich sie schon zu unserem nächsten Camp geschickt, während ich auf dich warte."

Booke nickte stumm und ging ins Zelt um seine Tasche zurückzubringen.

Scabior begann zu pfeifen, was Olive nicht als ungewöhnlich empfand, weil er es oft tat. Sie hätte es seltsam gefunden, dass er, nachdem sie das Zelt betreten hatte, schnell ausgestrecktem Zauberstab aufstehen würde, aber sie sah es nicht. Sie hätte es ebenso seltsam gefunden, dass er ein Muggellied piff, dass von einem Muggel names Frank Sinatra gesungen wurde, aber sie hörte es nicht.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Author's Note: Blah. Okay. Ich mag schmutzige Szenen nicht wirklich, deswegen versuche ich, sie ansprechend zu schreiben. Bitte beachtet, dass das nicht angenehm für Olive ist, es sollte deswegen auch für den Leser nicht unbedingt anregend sein. Keine Sorge, es wird in der Zukunft bessere Szenen geben. Bitte lasst mich wissen, wie euch die Geschichte gefällt.**

„_... Ich komme gut mit seinem Zauberstab zurecht. Nicht, dass das irgendwas gut machen würde, was er getan hat – Ich hoffe wirklich, dass meiner für ihn nicht mal einen „Lumos" hervorbringt." _Ein Auszug aus Olive Westins Tagebuch.

**Kapitel 3**

Eine Woche, bevor Olive nach Hogwarts gegangen war, hatte Dumbledore ihr eine Frau namens Tonks geschickt. Er hatte Olive mitgeteilt, dass diese Frau ebenfalls ein Metamorphmagus war und dass es von Vorteil sein könnte, zu lernen, wie sie ihre Fähigkeit besser kontrollieren konnte.

Schon in ihrem jungen Alter war Olive eine bittere Person gewesen. Sie dachte, dass das alles Mist wäre.

Wie sollte jemand wie Olive – die ihr ganzes Leben damit verbracht hatte, ihre Aussehen zu kontrollieren – Hilfe von einer Frau wie ihr – die sich vermutlich niemals hatte kontrollieren müssen – annehmen?

Der Rat der Frau hatte einen sehr geringen Stellenwert in Olives Leben gehabt – bis sie in dieses Zelt ging, nichtahnend, was gleich passieren würde. Sie hatte ihr beigebracht, wie sie sich davon abhalten konnte, ihr Haar rot werden zu lassen, wenn sie wütend war, oder ihre Haut grau werden zu lassen, wenn sie traurig war. Das war schon alles Nützliche, was Olive aus ihrem Unterricht mitnahm. Tonks hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie ihr nicht beibringen konnte, den Zauberspruch abzuwehren, der die Verkleidung eines Metamorphmagus enthüllen würde – die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu blockieren, war ihn zu blockieren.

Und Olive wäre niemals schnell genug gewesen, den Zauberspruch zu blocken, oder ihren Gegner zu entwaffnen.

Tonks hatte Olive eingeschärft, sich an diesen Zauberspruch zu erinnern. Sie hatte ihr ebenfalls gesagt, dass es klug wäre, immer vorbereitet zu sein, und nach Leuten Ausschau zu halten, die ihrer Verkleidung gegenüber misstrauisch wurden. „Dieser Spruch ist nicht dein Freund.", hatte Tonks ihr gesagt. „Je nachdem in welcher Situation du bist, könnte es genauso gut ein Avada sein."

Olive vermutete, dass die Frau lediglich so viel darüber sprach, weil sie selbst ein recht neuer Auror was. Ihr Leben hing davon ab, wie gut sie ihr eigenes Gesicht verbergen konnte, was ihrer Meinung nach das Einzige war, was Tonks zu liegen schien, denn sie war die tollpatschigste Person, die Olive je getroffen hatte. Olive verspürte nicht das Verlangen, ein Auror zu werden, oder auch nur für das Ministerium zu arbeiten, deswegen sah sie keinen Sinn in diesen Worten der Wahrnung. Falls sie sich jemals in einer Situation wiederfinden würde, in der sie sich, aus welchem Gründen auch immer, vor jemandem verstecken würde, würde sie einfach aufpassen, dass sie niemand fand. Sie würde ihren Zauberstab bereit halten, und sichergehen, dass sie genug Zeit haben würde, den Spruch zu blockieren.

Scabior gab ihr diese Zeit nicht.

Sie legte ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett, immer noch in der Erscheinung von Xavier Bookes plumpen Körpers. Olive wollte sich gerade aufmachen, dass Zelt zu verlassen, um Scabior beim Abbau zu helfen, aber als sie sich dem Zelteingang zuwandte –

„Expelliarmus!"

– flog ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Aperio!"

Ein leises Wimmern verließ Olives Mund, als ihr Körper sich veränderte – und ihre wahre Identität preisgab.

Ihr Atem ging abgehackt, als sie Panik bekam und realisierte, was gerade passiert war.

„Aperio", der Zauberspruch, den Tonks versucht hatte ihr einzuhämmern, war ein Anti-Verwandlungsspruch, der die wahre Identität eines Metamorphmagus enthüllen und ihn dazu zwingen würde, in seiner wahren Erscheinung zu verweilen.

„Da ist sie also.", sagte Scabior in einem gefährlichen Tonfall, während er auf das Mädchen zuging. „Miss Olive will herauskommen und spielen.

Olive machte einen Schritt zurück, mit jedem Schritt, den er auf sie zumachte, und fokussierte ihre Augen auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Sie konnte ihre Hände nicht ruhig halten und fühlte sich bloßgestellt, als ihre Augen zu brennen anfingen. Scabior machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber ihr Bauch füllte sich mit Angst, als sie merkte, dass sie gegen den Tisch hinter sich stieß. Er machte zwei schnelle Schritte und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen, senkte seinen Zauberstab und presste seinen Körper gegen ihren. Auch wenn das in der Tat eine sehr sexuelle Handlung war, wollte Scabior tatsächlich nur, dass ihr Duft auf seine Kleider überging, damit er für ein paar Tage so etwas wie eine grobe Erinnerung an sie haben würde. Olive hasste sich, als Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen.

„Armes Baby!", spottete er leise.

Er machte Anstalten, ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, als ihr Atem in Schluchzer überging, doch sie drehte ihren Kopf schnell zur Seite. Oder, sie versuchte es zumindest, denn Scabior packte ihr Kinn grob, seine Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre weiche Haut, und er zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Er atmete das Geißblatt tief ein und drückte sie so fest gegen den Tisch, dass sie gezwungen war, hinauf zu rutschen und er drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

Olive presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, und zwang sich kein Geräusch zu machen, als er sein Gesicht in ihren Haar vergrub und ihr Gesicht weiterhin festhielt.

„Was hat mich verraten?", fragte sie schwach, und dachte, dass Konversation das vielleicht etwas herauszögern würde und ihr etwas mehr Zeit geben würde, eine Flucht zu planen.

Sie wollte nichts mehr, als den Mann zu töten, aber sie hatte so dumm sein müssen, und sich von ihm entwaffnen lassen. Sie sagte sich, dass sie damit jetzt klarkommen müsste, bis sie zu ihrem Zauberstab gelangen konnte – dass es eine faire Strafe dafür war, dass sie sich hatte hereinlegen lassen. Sie würde einen Weg hier heraus finden, weil sie wusste, dass sie ziemlich brillant sein konnte, wenn es die Situation verlangte. Sie war eine Überlebenskünstlerin.

Seine freie Hand fasste um ihren Kopf, nahm eine Hand voll Haar und zwang ihren Kopf in einem seltsamen Winkel nach unten.

„Sprich nicht, wenn nicht zu dir gesprochen wird, Liebes.", murmelte er, ließ ihr Kinn los und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Lippen, bevor er letztendlich seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte.

„Wo ist Alexander Booke?", fragte er leise, und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihr Bein, als er sein Gesicht wieder in ihrem Nacken vergrub, um ihren Geruch zu genießen.

Olive nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. 'Bleib ruhig. Bleib ruhig. Halte still.'

„Tot.", zwang sie sich zu sagen und versuchte, ihre Stimme klar zu halten.

Olive wusste, dass er, wenn sie still hielt und ruhig blieb, das Interesse verlieren würde. Oder es würde ihr zumindest ein bisschen mehr Zeit bescheren. Es hatte das letzte Mal funktioniert, oder? Ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie versuchte, an eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu denken. Sie brauchte ihren Zauberstab. Das war Überleben – sie konnte ihre Ersatzkleidung leben, oder die wenigen Dinge, die sie von Zuhause mitgenommen hatte, auch wenn sie der Gedanke daran schmerzte, sie zurückzulassen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie ohne ihren Zauberstab nicht disapparieren konnte. Und sie konnte sich sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie sie auf der Flucht durch unbekanntes Waldgebiet vor jemandem davonlief, der das als Beruf ausübte.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar und entließ sie aus den unangenehmen Griff, bevor er ihren Kopf noch weiter herunterdrückte, ihr Nacken in einer gefährlich verletzlichen Art und Weise bloßgelegt.

„Und Xavier Booke?"

Die Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel fuhr hinauf zu ihrer Hüfte und er ließ seine Hand schnell unter ihr jetzt weites Shirt gleiten.

Olive schluckte schnell.

„Tot."

Seine Finger fuhren über ihren Rücken, und flößten Olive mit jeder Bewegung ein neues Maß an Abscheu ein.

Er ging es definitiv langsamer mit ihr an, als mit den anderen Frauen, die sie ihn hatte vergewaltigen sehen. Er hatte ihre Körper und ihre Seelen vor der gesamten Gruppe der Greifer zerrissen. Olive wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er, je mehr man schrie oder kämpfte, nur noch um so erregter wurde, und je schneller würde man sterben.

Je länger sie ihn auf Abstand halten konnte, desto mehr Zeit würde sie haben, um einen Plan zu finden.

„Das ist nicht gute, Olive.", sagte er, frustriert durch ihren Mangel an Reaktion.

Seine Hände glitten um sie herum und arbeiteten sich langsam auf ihre Brüste zu. Er wusste, dass sie das mit Absicht tat und er würde ihre schwache Seite finden müssen, um die Reaktion zu erhalten, nach der es ihn verlangte.

Seine Finger fuhren langsam über ihre Nippel, brachten sie dazu, sich aufzurichten, und entlockten Olive, ein unfreiwilliges Zucken.

Dieses Zucken ließ eine Vision aus Schreien und Bitten vor Scabior innerem Auge aufblitzen – eine Vision aus Blut und Tränen. Diese Fantasien waren nicht genug für ihn. Er wollte das Echte.

„Hatten sie wenigstens genug Zeit, diesen schmutzigen Muggel, den du einen Vater nennst, dahin zu schicken, wo er hingehört?"

Olive explodierte vor Hass, als sie von ihm zurückfuhr und ihre coole Fassade hinter sich ließ. Sie stieß ihn hart von sich weg und sprang schnell von dem Tisch herunter.

„Mein Vater war ein guter Mensch. Er hat dir niemals etwas getan.", zischte sie. „Wie kannst du es wagen, von ihm zu sprechen?"

Scabior stand ruhig und sah das Mädchen an. Nun, das war die Reaktion, die er wollte. Er hatte ihre schwache Seite gefunden, nun gut. Er wusste, dass sie versuchen würde, wegzurennen, aber er würde sie nicht ein zweites Mal entkommen lassen. Er erwartete ihren ersten Versuch unruhig, die Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten erregte ihn.

Er wusste, dass ihr Zauberstab links hinter ihm lag, denn das Mädchen warf immer wieder kurze Blicke in diese Richtung. Das war tatsächlich das Geheimnis der Jagd – man musste sie beobachten. Normalerweise war es nicht sein exzellentes Gehör, oder seine scharfe Sicht, was ihm half – es waren sie selbst.

Die Meisten bemerkten nicht einmal, dass sie sich selbst verrieten.

Olives Gedanken rasten. Rennen? Oder nicht rennen?

Wenn sie an Scabior vorbeikam ('Unwahrscheinlich.') und zu ihrem Zauberstab gelangte, bevor er zu ihr gelangte ('Noch unwahrscheinlicher.'), könnte sie schnell in Sicherheit apparieren. Entweder das, oder hier bleiben und seiner Gnade ausgesetzt sein, was wohl ein oder zwei Tage dauern würde. Irgendwann würde er mit ihr fertig sein, und sie dann ins Ministerium bringen, wo ihr Zauberstab eingezogen werden würde und sie vermutlich sterben würde, was nicht in ihrem Sinne war, oder er würde lediglich mit ihr fertig werden und sie dann selbst umbringen, was ihr noch weniger gefiel. Olive gefiel keine dieser Möglichkeiten, deswegen war das Einzige, was ihr übrig blieb, ihren Zauberstab zu bekommen.

Sie rannte schnell nach links.

Scabior reagierte sofort, packte das Mädchen und schleuderte sie zurück auf den Tisch. Die schnelle Bewegung hatte ihren Geruch dazu gebracht, seine Sinne zu attackieren.

„Ah, komm schon.", sagte er heiser, als seine Hosen eng wurden. „Das können wir aber besser."

Olive versuchte erneut an ihm vorbei zu stürzen, als die Chance auf ihre Flucht zu schrumpfte. Er war einfach zu schnell.

Er warf sie erneut auf den Tisch, diesmal härter, sodass das schmutzige Geschirr, dass immer noch auf dem Tisch stand, zu Boden fiel. Ihr Adrenalin rauschte so schnell durch ihre Adern, dass sie kaum etwas fühlte.

„Das ist es? Das ist alles was du kannst?", stichelte Scabior weiter.

Olives Gesicht verzog sich, als sie anfing zu weinen, unsicher, was sie tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, als sie an ihren Vater dachte, der ihr erzählte, dass sie unter dem richtigen Sternzeichen geboren worden war, eine Waage, die immer unschlüssig war.

Scabior ballte seine Faust, als seine Erregung durch das Weinen des Mädchens wuchs.

„Dein Vater verdient es, zu verrotten."

Sie ballte ihre Hände ebenfalls zu Fäusten, wenn es bei ihr auch aus Wut war. Wenn er nicht diesen Zauberspruch auf sie gelegt hätte, wären ihre Haare feuerrot geworden, durch ihre Unfähigkeit ihren Hass zu kontrollieren.

„Er war ein Loser."

Sie versuchte erneut zu ihrem Zauberstab zu gelangen, entschieden, Lebend hier wieder rauszukommen. Scabior Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille, nachdem er sie ein Stück an ihm hatte vorbeilaufen lassen. Seine sadistische Seite wollte einen kleinen Glanz der Hoffnung in ihren Augen sehen. Er zog sie nah zu sich heran, ihr Rücken an seiner Brut, und hob sie hoch – sie trat heftig nach ihm. Er stolperte mit ihr zum Bett und warf sie hinauf und ergriff wieder Besitz von ihrem Haar.

„Mein Vater war kein loser. Du sitzt hier den ganzen Tag rum, schubst jeden herum und beanspruchst jeden Erfolg nur für dich. Du bist wertlos. Du bist der Loser."

Olives Gehirn hatte keine Zeit wahrzunehmen, was passierte, als Scabior mit seinem Arm ausholte und seine Faust wie einen Block Beton auf ihr Gesicht schlagen ließ. Ihre Wahrnehmung war wie in Zeitlupe, als ihr Kopf durch die rohe Gewalt zur Seite geschleudert wurde und sie konnte sehen, wie Blut aus ihrem Gesicht spritzte und seine Decken befleckte. Sie sah wie seine andere Faust auf sie zuhielt, aber sie war zu benommen, zu reagieren, als ihr Kopf in die andere Richtung geworfen wurde und Blut aus ihrer Nase schoss.

Olive dachte nichts mehr, als ihr Kopf das Kopfkissen berührte, ihr Körper war taub und schon auf dem Weg in die Ohnmacht.

Scabior drückte das Mädchen schnell, feste aufs Bett und biss in ihren Nacken, biss er Blut schmeckte. Der Geruch von beidem, das Blut und das Geißblatt, waren schon beim letzten Mal fast genug gewesen und er wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er öffnete seine Hose und befreite sich von der unangenehmen enge, die er verspürt hatte. Der Atem des Mädchens war plötzlich langsam und regelmäßig geworden, als Blut über ihr Gesicht lief und den Kragen von Xavier Bookes Shirt beschmutzte. Scabior zerriss es in zwei Hälften und entblößte Olives Körper. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen zu ihren Brüsten und umfasste sie, als sie leblos dort lag.

Ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, als er bemerkte, dass er es noch nie mit einer bewusstlosen Frau getrieben hatte. Es fühlte sich noch erotischer an, als sie bewusstlos zu schlagen.

Er zog ihre Hosen herunter, die einfach von ihren Beinen rutschten, da sie zwei Nummern zu groß waren. Der Anblick des Mädchen, das leblos dort in nichts weiter als einem Paar Boxershorts lag, war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Egal, wie erregend dieses Bild auch war, zog er die Boxershorts herunter und nahm das Bild von Olives nacktem Körper in sich auf. Er zog seinen pinken Schal aus und tränkte ihn mit Blut, als er ihn zwischen die Zähne des Mädchens schob und ihn fest um ihren Kopf band, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht aufwachen würde, und er ihre gedämpften Schreie hören würde, bevor er sie umbrachte.

Die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht waren immer noch nass, als er den Rest seiner Kleidung auszog und seine Hose neben das Bett warf. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren weichen Bauch, wieder hinauf zu ihren Brüsten und begann, diese zu drücken. Er war besessen von ihnen und er liebte es, solche schönen Dinge zu verletzen. Nach einigen langen Minuten, in denen er wie hypnotisiert von ihrem Brüsten war, entwich ihr ein leises, gedämpftes Stöhnen. Scabior hörte abrupt auf und seine Augen fuhren auf Olives Gesicht. Eine dunkle Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit, als er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen immer noch ohnmächtig war. Er schob sich an ihr herunter und rieb sich in kleinen Kreisen an ihr, während er ihre Beine weit spreizte.

Nichts.

Das Mädchen lag still dort, als er sich von ihr wegzog und seine Finger in sie schob, entschlossen, sie erneut zum stöhnen zu bringen. Er erstarrte, als er seine Hand aus ihr zog und sah, dass sie voller Blut war.

Also war sie noch Jungfrau.

Seine Erregung wuchs, als er seine Finger beinahe brutal wieder in sie schob. Er fuhr fort, sie in und aus ihr gleiten zu lassen, bis das Mädchen ein zweites Mal stöhnte und seine Hand langsam nass wurde. Er zog sie aus ihr und seine Finger wanderten ein paar Zentimeter nach oben, als er begann, ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu berühren.

Olive hat sich noch nie so gefühlt. Sie … brannte.

Sie fühlte ein taubes Ziehen in ihrem Gesicht, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu den Wellen der Hitze, die durch ihren Körper fuhren.

Olive schwamm unter der Oberfläche des Bewusstseins, und fühlte das Stöhnen, dass erleichternd ihren Mund verließ, anstatt dass sie wirklich hörte, dass sie ein Geräusch gemacht hatte. Je näher sie der Oberfläche kam, desto intensiver wurden ihre Freuden. Sie blieb auf diesem Level und schrie auf in Verlangen, aber sie konnte die Luft auf der anderen Seite sehen. Etwas, tief in ihr, trieb sie an, zu schwimmen. Olive wusste, dass sie ertrank, aber als sie die rettende Luft beinahe erreicht hatte, wollte sie nichts, als wieder zurück.

Olive realisierte, was passierte.

Sie wollte schreien, aber das schwere Wasser erstickte sie.

Sie wusste dass er es war.

Sie wusste, dass es seine Finger waren, die in sie hinein und wieder heraus glitten.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis etwas anderes in ihr war.

'Bitte! Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf! Bitte, bitte, bitte!'

Sie wusste, dass die Worte ihren Mund nicht verließen, und je mehr Kontrolle sie wieder über ihren Körper erlangte, desto schlimmer wurde die Situation.

Sie konnte die Worte nicht formen, weil er etwas in ihren Mund gestopft hatte.

Sie nahm war, dass sie nackt war, als sie die kalte Luft auf ihrer Haut spürte.

Olive konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, wach zu werden. Sie ging ans Limit und spürte wie sich das schwarze Tuch langsam von ihr hob, bis sie endlich die Grenze überschritt.

Unvorstellbarer Schmerz überkam sie, als sie die Augen öffnete und ein ersticktes Weinen ausstieß.

Keine Sekunde später, presste sich sein Körper auf ihren und er drückte ihre Arme aufs Bett.

Olive versuchte zu schreien, ein panischer Schluchzer verließ sie, als sein Gesicht vor ihrem war. Sie begann instinktiv gegen ihn zu kämpfen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Es erinnerte sie später an ein Zitat aus einem der Lieblingsfilme ihres Vaters, auch wenn sie sich nicht an den Namen des Filmes erinnern konnte: „You panic, you die!"

Sie wand sich unter ihm, als er sie mit seinem Körper herunterdrückte. Sie fühlte etwas Steifes an ihrem Eingang und es war nur eine weitere düstere Erinnerung an den Schaden, den er bereits angerichtet hatte.

Olive schrie erneut, und das erstickte Geräusch klang sogar in ihrem eigen Ohren bemitleidenswert.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. „Du hast es genossen."

Olive versuchte gegen seinen Griff anzukämpfen, gedemütigt dadurch, dass er ihre Freudenschreie gehört hatte. Sie wollte ihn bitten, aufzuhören, aber die Worte verließen ihren Mund nicht.

„Was? Du willst, dass ich aufhöre?", fragte Scabior in einer gefährlich-spielerischen Art, als Olive ihren Kopf von links nach rechts warf.

Ein böses Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er einen ihrer Arme zwischen ihre Körper brachte, die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss, und sie so bewegungsunfähig machte. Vorsichtig befreite er seinen eigenen Arm und langte nach unten, um sich genießerisch in sie zu schieben.

Olive schrie und versuchte mit aller Macht gegen ihn anzukommen, ihr Duft schlug erregende Wellen um Scabior, als er die Geduld verlor um noch länger zu warten. Er presste sich vollständig in sie und Olive schrie, als der Schmerz in ihr sein Maximum erreichte. Scabior machte ein kehliges Geräusch, als er langsam aus ihr herausglitt und wieder in sie fuhr.

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, als er ihren Arm befreite und ihn wieder in seinen festen Griff nahm.

„Was würde dein Vater jetzt wohl denken?"

Sie schluchzte laut in den Schal und drängte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Ihre Arme brannten und schmerzten und sie versuchte nach ihm zu treten.

Er konnte jede Bewegung spüren. Jeden Tritt, jeden Schluchzer. Es brachte ihn nur dazu, noch schneller in sie zu stoßen.

Olive klinkte aus. Sie war nicht mehr da.

Ihr Körper war bewegungslos, als er sie misshandelte – sie vergewaltige.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in diesem Limbus gewesen war. Es hätten Minuten sein können, Stunden, sogar Tage. Sie lag nur so dort, die düsteren Gedanken an das, was gerade passierte, in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Gedanken gedrängt.

Olives Kopf lag auf der Seite, und ihre Augen fuhren benommen über die Umgebung. Ihr Zauberstab lag am anderen Ende des Raumes auf dem Boden. Ihre Tasche stand immer noch auf ihrem Bett. Scabiors Hose lag neben ihr, sein Zauberstab lugte halb aus einer Tasche hervor.

Moment, was?

Irgendetwas in ihr drin, brachte sie dazu erneut aufzutauchen. Sie lag ruhig dort, starrte auf den Zauberstab in Unglauben. Ihre Arme waren immer noch gefangen.

'Denk nach Olive, denk nach!'

Sie legte ihren Kopf schnell ins Kissen, drückte ihren Rücken durch und stieß ein unglaublich peinliches Stöhnen aus. Olive dachte, dass es absolut lächerlich klingen musste, aber Scabior stoppte kurz, bevor er sich überzeugt, mit noch mehr Kraft, in sie zurückgleiten ließ.

Sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst, als sie begann, ihre Hüften zu heben und ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen durch den Schal ließ.

Sie versuchte ihm langsam ihre Arme zu entziehen. Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los, sie war jetzt so nah an dem Zauberstab, um sich am Kopf des Bettes festzuhalten, um seine Stöße noch weiter zu intensivieren.

Jetzt oder nie.

Ihr Arme schoss an ihm vorbei, griff nach dem Zauberstab und richtete ihn schnell auf ihn. Sie sprengte ihn mit einem roten Blitz von sich weg, warf sich auf den Boden – den Zauberstab in der Hand – und disapparierte mit einem lauten Knacken.


End file.
